


Now that I'm with you

by toomanyshipstosail



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyshipstosail/pseuds/toomanyshipstosail
Summary: Killian is still working through the movies on the list.  He becomes inspired.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainswanismyendgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for my lovely Jenna, also known as 'captainswanismyendgame'.
> 
> Thank you for always cheering me on, and I hope you enjoy it!

Weekly Disney animated movie night had become a thing in their household.

Killian was not sure how he felt about it. On the one hand, it was nice to see his Swan happy and snuggled up against him on the couch. On the other, this felt all too close to "Netflix and Chill", whatever the blazes that truthfully was. 

This week Henry was off on a date with Violet, which was all the better in his mind. Just him and his Swan, enjoying what was slowly becoming the routine, a quiet evening at home, which suited him just fine. 

He rolled his eyes, thankful that she could not see his face. They had gotten to the what he would call a cheesy, false romance singing montage. Killian Jones was a romantic at heart, however, he was feared on all the seas in all the realms. He happened to have standards. This was going just over them. 

He could hear Emma sigh happily, and could feel her humming the words to herself. 

This was going to be a long scene. 

Wait, is she seriously giving him that damn tiara back?! AND HE DIDN'T TAKE IT?! This was almost too much for Killian to bear. 

Oh, great, now he's singing. His internal sarcasm reeling, eyes rolling again. 

Oh thank the Gods, the song is over. He sighed. How much longer is this film going to last?

Suddenly, he sat forward, "Wha-WHAT IS HE DOING?!"

Emma fell unceremoniously behind him, where his chest used to be.

"Jesus, Killian! What's the problem?!"

"Why is he getting out of the boat?! Why?!" He looked accusingly at her. "He has the lass, he has the treasure?! What is this bloke's problem?!"

She chuckled to herself, which only made his nostrils flare. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I swear." 

Killian just looked even more miffed, if a captain such as himself could honestly be such a thing. 

She patted the couch, "Just sit back, I promise, all will be right."

"HOW COULD THIS BE RIGHT?! He's going to bugger it all up, Swan!"

"Killian, just watch."

A few minutes pass. Flynn's boat sails away from the island.

"Well, that's just poor form. He left the lass?!"

That garnered a "shush" and a slap to his belly.

"Bu-" Another slap.

He sat in resigned silence. Emma pulled her legs up onto the couch, and slid so her head was in his lap. He was truly trapped now, not that he was going anywhere anyway. He absentmindedly started combing out her beautiful blonde locks with his hand. She made a sound that almost sounded like a purr, which he noted for his future memoirs. 

He settled back in to finish the film. At least this was better than that movie about the girl and the raccoon. He's well read, he knows for a fact that is NOT what happened. He continued to watch. 

"Sounds like another lost princess I know," he muttered. 

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, love."

Okay, the horse breaking him from the brig? That's almost too much. 

When he sat back and thought about it, he did see some parallels between himself and Emma. Not that he was going to say that aloud, but there were some things, almost déjà vu or like it was from another life of his…

He heard a muffled sniffle from Emma. She was trying to hide it, but he looked down just in time. She had seen this film "a million times" so she clearly knows what is to come. What could possibly bring her to tea-

Oh, there was the classic, "let down your hair" joke. He understands the reference now. 

"This won't end well for him."

Another "shush" and smack.

"DID THAT HAG HONESTLY STAB HIM?! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME WATCH THIS SWAN?!"

This time he did hear her laugh. It was sweet music to his ears. He didn't hear enough of it. He wished he could hear it everyday.

He fist pumped the air when that hag went flying out of the tower. 

"So what now? Everyone's dead, Swan."

"Seriously, Killian. Just watch the damn movie!"

Oh, bollocks, poor mate. That's why she's crying. She does know this isn't a real story, right?

Okay. Healed. Hooray. Eye roll. Watching the parents find her again, he wonders if that's how Dave and Snow felt when they found their own lost princess

"Now, that's how you wrangle a Princes!" he proclaimed as the credits rolled. 

Emma sat up, with a big grin on her face, "You would think that, pirate."

He winked seductively, "Aye, lass. But, I'm also a proponent of good form."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Wouldn't you say? I have heard many a night where you have proclaimed as such."

A slight crimson touched her cheeks as she laughed and started to turn away. He reached forward with his hand and cupped her face before she could fully turn away.

He leaned in close, "Would you care for a reminder, milady?"

She closed the gap in the merest of seconds, and initiated a kiss that felt it would engulf the pair. 

Just like that, the front door swung open, "Mom! Killian! I'm home!"

Emma's reaction time was much quicker than his, she bounded off the couch towards the front door as if nothing, unseemly, was going on. 

"Kid! How was your date! Tell me all about it, I'll get the cocoa going."

And just like that, Killian was left alone on the couch, while the credits continued to roll on the television box.

"Bugger."

It did give him an idea though, and he picked up his telephone box, and hit the "Dave" button.

"Mate, I've got an idea, and need your assistance…"

**************

After weeks of planning, and what Dave referred to as, "Amazon Prime", it all was coming together. 

He tried to act suave, and not to betray his general building of nervousness. 

The plan was simple, really. Early dinner, late night walk to the docs, and then, it would all be in motion. 

They started at Louie's, the site of their first date. She made a small head tilt when he recommended it, but acquiesced to his request. 

After the meal was done, and tiramisu was consumed, the walked out to main street. She was about to get in that damn motorcar, when he grabbed her by the arm, and took her into an embrace. 

She melted into his arms, and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

"What's the occasion, Killian? It's not often we go out to a lengthy dinner AND get dessert."

"Just to show my affections, Swan. However, I do have a remaining surprise."

She took a step back, looking deep within his eyes. He reached into his coat, and pulled out a scarf. He saw the recognition in her eyes. 

"Now, before you get upset, Swan, I was not rummaging in your drawers," he looked sideways at her, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Dave suggested it."

At this her jaw dropped, "WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding, love. Kidding. All kidding aside, I do have a surprise, if you'll allow me." He holds the scarf up. 

"What could you possibly be up to?" She look up into his eyes, sees a look that is reminiscent of a puppy. With a sigh, she gestures with her hand to get on with it.

Killian springs into action, and looks every bit, an excited puppy. 

He gently winds the scarf around her eyes, and waves his hand in front of her face to ensure she can't see where they're going. 

He took her by the hand, and they started their walk to the docs. He was careful to help her with navigating, and not walk her straight into something. He knew his Swan was smart, so he wouldn't be fooling her with where they were headed, but, it was more so she didn't see Snow, Dave and all who they had assembled to help with his little plan. 

His Swan was a quick one though, "Killian, why are we going to the docks?"

"Don't you fret, Swan, all will be told soon."

They reached the spot at the docks, and he removed the scarf that had been with them for as long as they had known each other. 

Whatever she had imagined, it had not been this. Her mouth dropped, and she looked incredulous. "A dingy?! You brought me all this way, for a dingy?!"

"Just get in the damn boat, Swan." She was seriously threatening to ruin the whole night. She complied, but, did not look in the remotest to be pleased. 

He got in after her, and started to row out of the main dock area. 

"Where are we going?" 

Under his breath, "Best day of your life, I figured you should have a decent seat."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, Emma. Just humor me."

They made their way out to the main part of the harbor. This time of night, all was quiet, the water smooth as glass. 

She was looking away from him now, surveying the shoreline of Storybrooke. This town had really grown on him. Was it the town, or the woman? He didn't mind either way, and knew that the two of them could tackle anything together. He knew deep down that she was his one true love, and he was hers. He had no doubt in his mind, and knew that this shouldn't be difficult, but, he still felt his nerves growing. 

As if right on cue, a single light floated up from the far side of the dock. 

Emma's eyes narrowed towards the lantern lifting into the sky. "Killian, what is that?" Alert, and ready for anything, it was one of the reasons he loved her so. 

"Hmm? What do you see, Swan?"

At that, more and more lanterns lifted into the sky. Finally, she began to place what they were. When she finally came to this realization, she turned to look at her pirate, her Killian. 

He sat there with a lit lantern, and what appeared to be her mother's ring in his hand. 

"Emma. I've been all over the realms, and never once did I think that I would find myself as happy as I am when I am with you. We've been through hell and back, and even while we were consumed in it's depths, you were my new dream. Please say you will do me the honour, and make an honest man out of me."

Emma sat there, dumbfounded. The lanterns from the dock had drifted over to them, and were surrounding them and providing some of the most beautiful lighting she had ever seen. She looked deep into those sea blue eyes that she adored, and was at a loss for words. 

He started to look panicked because she was taking too long. A single tear rolled down her face, and she reached out to caress his face, thumb tracing that scar on his cheek. 

She blinked another wave of tears away, and leaned in close, "Killian, nothing would make me happier," and let her finish bridging the gap while the gears clicked into place in his head, and a grin started to spread across his face, and kiss him. 

**************

David started to pace, "They're taking too long. Something has to have gone wrong. She said no." 

He turned to face his wife, his one true love, sure she was thinking the same. Instead, she laughed, and placed a hand on his arm. 

"Charming, they're fine. They're just taking their time. Wouldn’t you like to be alone for a bit after something like this?"

"What?! No! Wait. What is that pirate doing with my daughter?!'

She took his hand, still laughing, "You honestly believe--never mind."

Just at that moment, they could see the boat come into view. Snow felt her husband relax a bit (but she knows that he also wants to punch the man spending "alone" time with his daughter in the face, even if they are best friends), and squeezed his hand. A caution, a "don't ruin this for her" warning. 

He sighed a resigned sigh, and nodded. Killian was his best friend of course. 

They watched as they both climbed out of the boat, and Snow could see a silver glint off her daughter's left hand. Before she could stop herself, she ran out to meet them, engulfing them both in a hug. 

"Mom, Dad? How did you know?"

"You honestly think that this pirate could do this on his own?" Dave ribbed, but walked over to shake his friend's hand in a congratulatory, but don't mess with my daughter, sort of manner.

Killian's jaw dropped. 

"But it was all his idea!" Snow interrupted with an elbow to David's side. "We just helped with the execution."

"Wait, is this because we watched "Tangled" last week?"

Killian averted his eyes from his Swan, not trying to betray where the inspiration struck him. 

"Oh, Killian. That's pretty damn romantic."

"Well, Swan, you know me," he said as he scratched behind his ear, slightly embarrassed. 

She lifted up onto her toes, and kissed him once more. Snow audibly "awed", David averted his eyes while simultaneously rolling them. 

For a man who had never thought he would do something of this sort, Killian was pretty proud of himself. Only the best for his Swan, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Snowing totally lit the first lantern together. Let's be honest, they would. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
